Talk:Katie March/@comment-5438813-20120824025945
I GOT THE SCRIPT!!! IT TOOK LIKE ALL DAY BUT I FINALLY GOT IT!!! HERE IT IS!! Scene 1 ''' (EMMA and KATIE walk into the Ross' apartment) KATIE- Whoa this is a HUGE house!!! What are you, a celebrity?? EMMA- No, but my Mom and Dad are. They're Morgan and Christina Ross. KATIE- No way! That's so cool! You can get all the latest fashions and it won't cost a dime for you! (LUKE, RAVI, and ZURI enter) Are these your little siblings? EMMA- (sighs) Unfortunately, yes. KATIE- (Kneals down to ZURI) And what's your name? ZURI- I can't talk right now. I'm having a funeral for Old Man Chubbs. Mr.Kipling ate him! (ZURI leaves) KATIE- Wait, Who's Mr.Kipling? And who's Old Man Chubbs? EMMA- Old Man Chubbs. Well, he's Zuri's stuffed bear. And Mr. Kipling is a lizard. He's mainly Ravi's pet. KATIE- Oh cool, Ravi! Hey, wait a second. I remember I found some race cars in my basement. I was gonna donate them, but you can have them! (Holds race cars in her hand) LUKE- How old do you think we are?! KATIE- Uh.......8? LUKE- I'm twelve! RAVI-I, on the other hand, will take that. (He takes cars and leavs) '''THEME SONG 'Scene 2http://disneyjessiefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_new_friend?action=edit&section=5 ' (EMMA and KATIE are in EMMA's room as JESSIE walks in) JESSIE- Hey Emma, who's your friend? EMMA- That's Katie March, the most popular girl in school with Mackenzie!! KATIE- That's weird, you look much different on screen, Mrs. Ross! But you're still very... (looks up and down) ... pretty. JK, you're livin' the style! JESSIE- I'm actually their nanny, Katie... (looks up and down)... March. Emma, can I please take you out of the room for a sec? EMMA- Sure! (JESSIE pulls her out of the room) JESSIE- Emma, what are you thinking?! The most popular girl in school? Have you forgotten what Jasmine and Vincent did to you? EMMA- But she's different, Jessie! JESSIE- No, I want her out of the house! EMMA- Jessie! (JESSIE opens door of EMMA's room) JESSIE- Sorry, Katie, but we actually have some things to do. KATIE- Like Zuri's funeral? JESSIE- What did you do to Zuri?! KATIE- No, not her funeral. She's having one for her stuffed animals. (JESSIE runs out of the room and goes to ZURI's room) ZURI(sad)- Rest in Peace, Chubbs! (She puts the stuffed animal in a coffin) LUKE- Not another play time! (groans) ZURI- Luke, show some respect for your elderly! JESSIE- Zuri, I think it's really sweet that you care about Old Man Chubbs, but is a coffin really necessary? Wait a second, where did you get that coffin anyway?! ZURI- It was somewhere in the attic. JESSIE- We don't have an attic! ZURI- Yes we do! The attic is in Mrs. Chesterfield's room, right? JESSIE- (Yells to EMMA's room) Katie you can stay, it will take a while to get the coffin out of the apartment! ' ' 'Scene 3http://disneyjessiefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_new_friend?action=edit&section=6 ' (JESSIE, EMMA, KATIE, and ZURI are trying to get the coffin in the elevator) JESSIE- 1, 2, 3, Push! (They all push but it doesn't go in) JESSIE-Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be! EMMA-It weighs like 3,000 pounds and you thought this would be easy? ZURI- Since we can't get out the coffin out, can we have the funeral? RAVI- Should I get on the funeral clothes? ZURI- Yes, we want it to be as dramatic as possible. It's what Chubbs would have wanted! RAVI- I finally get to use it! I haven't worn it since my pet Elli died! KATIE-You had a pet elephant? RAVI-No, he was a worm! (Runs upstairs) EMMA-Ok.......... JESSIE- Ok, fine, Zuri. You can have your funeral. But make it quick. I don't know how to explain it to the cops if they get here. ZURI-Yes! The funeral will be tomorrow at six PM sharp! Everyone will pick something to do at the funeral. Whoever does the best performance gets a prize! EMMA- Katie this is the perfect chance to try on some super cute clothes!!! Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine. KATIE- Falfabulous! (They both squeal in excitement and run upstairs) LUKE- (Groans) I don't want to do this! JESSIE- Luke, do it for Zuri! She's your little sister! LUKE- But I don't want to! I want to stare at-I mean hang out- with Mackenzie! JESSIE- You can see Mackenzie whenever you want. But a funeral only happens once. LUKE- Please? I was gonna go to the beach with her! If I don't go with her, Billy Har will! And plus, Emma has her friend over! JESSIE- No, Luke! Now go upstairs and help Ravi plan a song or something for the funeral. LUKE-Ugh, play time is for little girls. And I thought you were lame. JESSIE-What? (luke laughs and runs upstairs) 'Scene 4 ' (Jessie walks into the kitchen to find Bertram sitting, reading a magazine) JESSIE-Hey, Bertram. BERTRAM-Just ignore and she'll go away. JESSIE-Hey, I heard that. BERTRAM-Well, I wished you'd heard the part of the movie where the nanny disturbs the butler, and then the butler eats dinner. JESSIE-Uh, what does that have to do with me? BERTRAM-Let's just say after dinner, there's only one person left in the room. (JESSIE looks confused) BERTRAM-You really arent smart, are you? JESSIE-This is important. Zuri's hosting a funeral for Chubby and you need to be part of the entertainment. BERTRAM- A ceremony for a stuffed bear? Nope, not worth standing up for. JESSIE-Oh, come on, Bertram! It's really important to Zuri! I mean I would have done it, but who could match my skill and of course, beauty? BERTRAM-Pretty much everyone in the building. JESSIE-Hey! You're not exactly Justin Timberlake either. (BERTRAM frowns and continues reading.) BERTRAM- There's no way I'm gonna waste my time at another one of Zuri's parties. I haven't forgotten what happened at the last tea party. Nothing spells fun like deadly cupcakes and burping lizards. JESSIE-There'll be cake involved. BERTRAM-When does it start? JESSIE(laughs)-six tomorrow. (turns to leave) and by the way, there is no cake. BERTRAM(looking sad) 'Scene 5 ' (EMMA walks out of her closet in her room with black clothing on) EMMA-So, how do I look? KATIE-Toats adorable! EMMA-Thanks!! (half to herself) Now, what should you wear...(looks through closet) KATIE-So what should we do for the funeral? A song? EMMA-No, too depressing. KATIE-Well, it is a funeral. EMMA-Ya, but still. How are we gonna win the prize with a song? KATIE-Hmm, let's see. A dance? EMMA-But if my brother does a dance too, we'll look like idiots in front of him. KATIE-Then why don't we just ask him to dance with us? EMMA- EW! Luke may be a great dancer, but he's still a disgusting slob. I don't know what Mackenzie sees in him. KATIE-Then what should we do? What else is there that's fit for a funeral? (EMMA gasps suddenly) EMMA-I know!! We should do a fashion show! KATIE-No offense, but that doesn't seem like something I would do at a funeral. EMMA-Oh, don't worry. Zuri will love it! KATIE-(unsure)Ok... EMMA- Katie, go home right now and pick out your BEST outfits. This will be fabulous!! 'Scene 6 ' (RAVI is pacing in his room, thinking about what he should do for the funeral. Suddenly LUKE knocks on his door. RAVI opens it) RAVI-Greetings, Luke! Have you come to help me with Zuri's funeral? LUKE-No, I'm here to make it look like I'm helping you with the funeral. We all knew I was really going to sit around and watch TV. (He sits on the chair and turns on the TV with the remote.) RAVI-But, Luke! You have to help me prepare! LUKE-Why? It's just some stupid play date for a bunch of toys. (RAVI takes the remote and turns the TV off) RAVI- Because, Zuri is our little sister. Plus there's a prize at the end. I hope its another race car! LUKE- If I let you have my race car will you leave me alone? RAVI-Deal! I'll go get Katie! (RAVI runs out of his room. Luke laughs) LUKE-That was too easy. 'Scene 7 ' (setting: living room with chairs set up and its dark and the coffin is near) ZURI( she steps on the coffin to be heard)- Everyone, everyone quiet. I will now start the funeral with- (she's interrupted by BERTRAM'S snoring) ZURI-BERTRAM! BERTRAM: What? Did I miss pizza? ZURI-I would like to start the funeral with a few words. Old Man Chubbs was an honorable bear. Even though he would usually just sit around and complain that the his children never called him, he is still in my heart. He was the type of animal that would sleep with you for the whole night. That is, until someone stole him and gave him a one way ticket to Mr. Kipling's cage. (She looks at Luke) LUKE-And what makes you think I did it? ZURI- It's not every night you see bandits running around wearing race car nighties. KATIE- (Goes over to luke and gives him race cars) You'd better take this. (walks back). ZURI- Would anyone else like to share anything about Chubbs before we start the performance? EMMA- I'd like to say a few words. (Zuri gets off thhe coffin and into Emma's seat, while Emma gets on the coffin) EMMA-Well, I always used to have tea parties with him and Zuri. When Milly the Mermaid stole my seat, he'd give it to me. He also helped me make the latest trend! You were right, Chubbs, Heavy hooped earings are so last season! KATIE- (nods her head) It's true. ZURI- Thank you, Emma for sharing that old bears can make fashion statements too! Now. Time for the entertainment! First, Emma and Katie will take the stage. (Emma and Katie get ready) KATIE(whispers to Zuri)-And just so we're clear, this wasn't my idea. EMMA-For our perfermance we will be showing off the latest fashion trends. Let's get started! (She turns on a nearby radio/mp3 player and it plays cat walk music. She whips off her black jacket and other clothes, revealing bright clothes and jewelry. Katie does the same. They do the cat walk for multiple outfits until finally they're done) (Everyone claps hesitantly.) ZURI(whispers to JESSIE)-I don't really know how to respond to that. (she gets on the coffin again) ZURI-Now, it's Ravi's turn. RAVI-(stands)-I will be doing a song on the traditional Indian instrument called.. (he brings out an instrument) RAVI-The pungi!! This is for you, Chubby! (he starts playing really badly) (LUKE jumps up, not wanting RAVI to embarrass himself) LUKE-Change of plans. Me and RAVI are going to be doing.... ()he looks around) LUKE-A fashion show! RAVI(whispers to LUKE)- I wasn't prepared for this! LUKE-Would you rather put the to sleep? Trust me, you don't want that. Jessie will snore up a storm! ZURI- Hold it right there, bear-killer! (She steps onto the coffin next to him) ZURI-You can't do a fashion show, since Emma and Katie already did one. You are hearby disqualified from the compition! LUKE-Wait, wait, wait. Fine, we'll do something else just give us a minute. ZURI-Fine, but this better be good. LUKE(to RAVI)-go to your rom and put something on, quick! (LUKE and RAVI return; LUKE is wearing an Abe Lincoln costume, while RAVI is wearing a dress) LUKE-Not exactly what I had in mind. ZURI- I know I'm going to regret this. LUKE-Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Abraham Jefferson- JESSIE-Uh, it's Abraham Lincoln. LUKE-Don't interrupt the first president of the United States! RAVI-I am a woman who looks to put on make-up and what not! LUKE(whispers)- Dial it down! ZURI-Ok, I think I've seen enough. Betram it's your turn. BERTRAM(unwilling)- For my act I'm going to be singing a remake of the famous 18th century Italian opera singer. (starts singing badly) ZURI-STOP IT! BERTRAM-Hey! ZURI-I was expecting this to be the best funeral ever. But it stunk! (Crying face, runs upstairs to her room) BERTRAM-It's over? JESSIE-BERTRAM! LUKE- And now the president that invented the telephone says PEACE OUT! (He walks and exits into the kitchen)] COMMERCIAL BREAK (ZURI'S in her room crying. Katie knocks on the already open door and walks in) KATIE- Hey Zuri. I know your sad that that Chubbs died. ZURI-Old Man Chubbs lived to 112 years old. I knew it was his time. But I wish the others would take it more seriously. KATIE-Look, I know this day didn't go exactly as you planned, but Chubby is still grateful to you for doing this. And I think this will cheer you up. (Katie pulls a guitar from behind her back and starts singing. Then she finishes. Zuri claps and hugs her). ZURI-Thank you, Katie! I'm so glad you came! KATIE-No problem. Anything for Old Man Chubbs. 'Scene 8 ' JESSIE- Ok, let's get this coffin out. EMMA-How? (suddenly Zuri runs in) ZURI-JESSIE, JESSIE, JESSIE! You won't guess what just happened! Katie just wrote me the BEST song for Old Man Chubbs' funeral! JESSIE-She did? ZURI-Yeah! JESSIE(more to herself)-Hmm, maybe Katie isn't such a bad influence after all. 'Scene 9 ' (It's the next day, and EMMA and KATIE are at school, everyone says hi to KATIE) GIRL 1- Hey, Katie! GIRL 2- You look great! GIRL 3- Meet me at lunch today! (KATIE and EMMA walk away from them as JASMINE walks over) JASMINE- Hey Katie! (snobby) Why are you hanging out with Emma?! KATIE- Because I like her! JASMINE- Why?! KATIE- Because she's nice! JASMINE- Nice doesn't make the cheerleading squad! (Laughs and walks away) EMMA- Wow, it must be awesome to be popular! KATIE- It's pretty awesome, but you're really popular, too! EMMA- Awww, thanks! KATIE- Sometimes it gets a little annoying, like when those girls walked over. (They laugh) (RAVI walks in) RAVI- Katie, do you have any more race cars? I'm starting a collection! KATIE- (kneals down to RAVI) I actually do, but they're at my house. RAVI- Bring them soon, because I'm going to be the fastest toy racecar boy in school! (runs away happily) EMMA- You might see Luke come over looking for Mackenzie. KATIE- When? EMMA- Now. (LUKE enters) LUKE- Have you guys seen Mackenzie?! KATIE- Luke, don't look for her, she'll come to you. If you keep doing this, you might be a Creepy Connie! LUKE- Now that I think about it, You're right! Thanks, Katie! (LUKE exits) EMMA- Wow, that was really good! You saved me from having to answer that question everyday! KATIE- No prob, Emma! (Bell rings) KATIE- Oh, I gotta run or I'll be late to class. EMMA- Yeah me too. Thanks for everything, Katie! See you after school! 'Scene 10http://disneyjessiefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_new_friend?action=edit&section=8 ' (EMMA and KATIE are on the couch talking when suddenly JESSIE enters ands starts eavesdropping) EMMA- Did you see what Taylor was wearing today?! KATIE- God, I wish my mom could get me that outfit! Well, your mom can, you're really lucky! EMMA- If my mom lets me, I'll get one for you, too! KATIE- You're so sweet! EMMA- Katie, I'm having a little problem. KATIE- You can tell me anything, Emma! EMMA- Remember what happened with Jasmine today? Well, ever since I kinda sorta trashed her shoes the other month, she's been making up these nasty rumors about me. I tried to get her to stop, but it just got worse. I wanna find a way to get her back. KATIE- (rubs EMMA's back) Oh stupid Jasmine! Well, i say revenge isn't the answer. I think you should go talk to the teacher or principal. If that doesn't work, have Jessie call Jasmine's parents. You're a very good girl and you don't deserve to be bullied. (Gives EMMA a hug) (JESSIE finally shows herself) JESSIE- That was so sweet, Katie! (she sighs) I was wrong about you. I thought you were like Jasmine or any other popular girl in high school. I should know. One time, this girl named Julia Sanders who was in my class in my senior thought she was so much better than us because- EMMA-I know your trying to make a speech here, but let's not bore each other. JESSIE-My point is, Katie, you actually seem like a really nice girl. Thanks for looking out for Emma and the others. KATIE- No problem. Being popular doesn't make you better than anyone else. EMMA- I told you so, Jessie! Katie is a good friend, and I'd trust her with anything. JESSIE- Emma, you were right. Now that that's taken care of, who wants brownies? EMMA- Us! (They walk into the kitchen) 'Scene 6- Creditshttp://disneyjessiefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_new_friend?action=edit&section=9 ' (EMMA and KATIE are dancing like freakish weirdos as LUKE comes in) LUKE- Wow, thirteen year olds are really weird.... (LUKE exits) Emma: Mackenzie's thirteen. Joke's on him! 'THE END :)http://disneyjessiefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_new_friend?action=edit&section=10 '